


Cages or Wings

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, inspired by a song, mention of anxiety, mention of depression, mention of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: A poem about depression and hope





	Cages or Wings

For years I sat

Trapped in my own misery

Paralyzed by fear and depression

My thoughts trapped in combat

_ Cages _

I was numb

Blood circled the drain

Tears ran down my face

Still no feeling

There was no healing

_ Cages _

My days were filled with sadness

All I wished to do was sleep

Dreaming was better than living

It offered an escape from madness

_ Cages _

Slowly scars began to heal

Darkness turned to light

I began to look forward to the future which was bright

_ Wings _

_ My cage turned to wings _

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is inspired by the song Louder Than Words from the musical Tick,Tick...Boom! written by Jonathon Larsen. In the song the words cages or wings are repeated.


End file.
